


Lost in the Game

by tennesseebigfoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character that is not mine!, commission!, haikyuu!! - Freeform, soft kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennesseebigfoot/pseuds/tennesseebigfoot
Summary: Yuki and Nishinoya get lost, what happens then?A commission
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Original Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Lost in the Game

“On your left!” 

Yuki walked into the practice, pulling back her hair into a high-pony before dropping her bag by the door, “hey.”

“Hey,” Kiyoko tucked her clipboard under her arm, “how was your day?”

“Pretty good, just trying to get through it. What about you?” She picked her arm up and threw it behind her head, using the other to pull it in a stretch, she winced. Kiyoko seemed to notice but she ignored it. 

“Same, now all that is left is practice.” 

A ball bounced at their feet, slamming on the ground before bouncing another direction, following the said ball with a sharp voice, “Hinata, the ball!” 

“Hinata’s not on the court!” 

“What?! What do you-- oh hey, Yuki! Hey Nishinoya, Yuki is here!” Tanaka stumbled in front of the two girls before chasing after the ball. 

“Why would I care if she’s here or not, she’s always here!” Nishinoya looked over at her, giving her a small wave before anticipating the snarky comment that was soon to slip from her lips. The rest of the boys waved, giving her bright smiles (minus a few of course). 

“Maybe if you were tall enough you’d see me above the net!” She smirked, she could practically see the steam from his ears. 

“You’re the same height as me!” 

“Maybe with your hair up, sure!” She leaned forward, giving him a wink before laughing at the ball that bounced off of his right arm. 

“Why didn’t you warn me?!” He turned his attention back to the giggling boys. Yuki laughed, resuming her own stance before wincing one more time after relaxing her arm. 

“Yuki, is that new?” Kiyoko furrowed her brows.

“Is what new?” She looked to her friend and suddenly felt like she wished she could crawl into herself. 

“The piercing. On your Helix.” Kiyoko fixed her glasses. 

“Oh!” Her insecurity quickly faded, “n-no, I’ve had it for a while, I just rarely wear it.” She reached up to unconsciously play with it before pulling her hand back. 

“And to think I thought I knew everything about you.” 

“HAH!” Yuki busted out laughing, not trying to be rude, “I’m still relatively new.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” She chuckled, “can you help me out?”

“Sure, with what?”

“I need to make sure our equipment is still in the number it was yesterday and I have to check the water, I can count equipment if you can do water?”

“Of course, they’re over there, right?”

“Yes ma’am.”

She jogged across the gym toward the water gallon, picking it up to go refill it. The small strain in her shoulder irked her nerves, but she pushed past it. She carried the gallon to the refill, turning on the water and resting by it.

Her eyes couldn’t help but float to the court, watching the boys jump back and forth between recovering and blocking. Her eyes reflected longing, an innate desire to once again return to the court.

_ “Yuki, behind you!” The cheering of the crowd and the pounding of her ears flooded her senses. _

_ She looked back, eyes on the ball as it flew across the top of her head. _

_ “Forward, forward!” Another voice called. _

_ Yuki’s chest heaved, her arms flew up, palms spread to push the ball forward, “Ayame!” _

_ Her teammate hit it, spiking it past the enemy’s defense. The girls cheered, another point on the scoreboard. Yuki laughed, droplets of sweat ran down her forehead, the exhilaration of her team only filling her with pride. _

_ It wasn’t long before time ran out, and their team made it into nationals. _

_ “Party time!” _

_ “No party! Practice!” _

_ “Aw, Captain!” _

She jumped back quickly turning off the water as it spilled over the top.

“Maybe if you kept your eyes on the water and not on the court the water wouldn’t have fallen.” Nishinoya laughed, feeling a small sense of pride in his jab.

“How about you focus on growing a few inches?”

“WHAT!?”

Yuki screwed the top back on giggling, “Aw come on, I don’t mean it like that.”

He huffed, “I’m not even that short!”

“Shorty a little baddie!” Yuki sang loudly, picking the water gallon up, “Shorty got that—“

“Alright, alright!” He yelled, turning back toward the court.

“She got you, Nishinoya!” Tanaka laughed, hand on his stomach.

“Shut up!” He yelled back.

She put the gallon down and the boys gathered to refill their water bottles.

“Tsukishima, careful when you block that your arm isn’t at such a harsh angle, keep it loose to hit back.” Yuki retied her shoes, eyes focusing on the task.

“What?” He asked.

She stood back up, picking up her arm giving an example, “when your arm is up, and positioned at this angle, you’re straining it. Keep it loose, so when you’re blocking you have space to move freely.”

He quirked up an eyebrow, “and how would you know that?”

“I played volleyball for a few years and so does my brother, my team made it to nationals last year.”

The team blinked a few times, “wait— really? Why don’t you join the girls' team?”

Hinata’s eyes glazed with admiration, “why don’t you play a few rounds with us?”

“What!?” She gasped, feeling her face heat up, “uh, thanks b-but, you guys need the practice.”

“What’re you shy?” Nishinoya teased.

“I’m not.” Yuki bit back, “you need the practice.”

“Aw come on!”

“You heard her get back on the court! Let’s go!” Ukai waved them back onto the court, hands on his hips as they all ran back.

Yuki wiped down some of the spilled water, she focused her attention on some of the smaller puddles, allowing her mind to wander.

_ “There’s only a minute left in the game, we’ve got this!” _

_ “Coach, swap me out!” _

_ “As long as your arms work you’re fine, one more minute!” Her coach blew the whistle around their neck once more and the girls resumed formation. _

_ Yuki got back into her spot, she closed her eyes, concentrating on the moment before refocusing. _

_ The girls ran back and forth, moving ever so slightly in place before— _

_ “The ball!” _

_ Yuki looked up, it was coming straight for her. She bit her lip, adrenaline pumping. _

_ She jumped, meeting the ball midway through the air. She reeled her arm back, feeling a tug before slamming it down. The sudden and jerky movement caused a loud, ‘POP!’ _

_ The ball spiked, earning them the final point. _

_ Yuki fell hard to the ground, her jump in the air in an abrupt end. _

_ She let out a strained yell, gritting her teeth. _

_ “Yuki, are you okay!?” _

_ “Yuki!” _

_ “Someone get first aid!” _

Practice ended an hour later, Yuki pulling her hair from the ponytail. She ruffled the strands a bit before pulling the hair-tie on her wrist.

“Good practice, pipsqueak.”

Nishinoya eyed her, “I don’t even know if I should say thanks to that!”

She laughed again, enjoying the rise she managed to get out of him.

The boys began leaving the gym, “Yuki!”

“Kiyoko.”

“Hey! We have a game on Thursday, and I’ll need some extra help, would you mind tagging along?”

Yuki’s eyes beamed, “a-are you sure? I’m not officially part of the team, and I don’t want to impose.”

“It was Coach Ukai’s idea.” She crossed her arms, “come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Uhh.”

“Nishinoya will be there.”

“What does that mean?”

Kiyoko laughed, “I’ll see you Thursday, then!” She walked ahead out of the gym, leaving Yuki to smile at the thought of attending a real game again; even if it wasn’t her on that court.  The days were quick to pass, her own anticipation building as Thursday grew nearer. She found herself teasing Nishinoya when seeing him in the halls, laughing at his own reactions.

“Thunder!”

“Oh shut up!” He groaned, getting onto the bus to their next game.

Yuki laughed, waiting with Kiyoko until everyone was on board.

“Sit next to Nishinoya, I’ll be by the back.”

“Alright.” Yuki sat down, releasing a loud dramatic sigh as though this were the worst decision she could’ve made.

“What’re you complaining about? I have to sit next to you.” He nudged her side.

“I have to sit next to your hair.”

“What!?”

Yuki laughed, the rest of the bus ride filled with teasing and bickering. The two of them still almost oblivious to what was really going on between the two of them.

The school was nice but in an unfamiliar area. They had two games back-to-back and would be staying overnight in a hotel. The boys were excited for an adventure and Yuki was coordinating with Kiyoko what they needed for the night.

“Alright, let's head in! Warm-ups!”

Yuki sat next to Kiyoko on the bench, discussing the preparations and exercise warm-ups between games.

Not king before time passed and the game started, Yuki was completely enthralled, she followed Nishinoya with every movement. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had a new interest in him.

He was good, amazing— even. She found herself yelling his name, then followed by a tease with his height.  The game was won by barely one point, the boys cheered, each complaining for a shower before heading out of the gym to get changed.

“Hey, Yuki, thanks for the advice,” Tsukishima muttered.

“Oh? You’re welcome.”

“Right.”

Kiyoko smiled, “come on, you and I should head to the hotel before the boys and get our room settled.”

“Yeah, okay.”

The ride to the hotel was short, pretty much within walking distance of the school. The room was small but comfortable, with two beds near each other.

“This is so cute.” Yuki pushed open the blinds of the window.

“I know, and a good find on the budget. Thanks a lot for helping out.” Kiyoko walked next to her by the window, “oh they’re here, let’s go greet them.”

The team crowded out of the bus, loudly clamoring with laughter and cheers— then bickering.

Yuki laughed, the sharp voices of Tanaka and Nishinoya were coming strong into the lobby of the hotel, even if they were outside.

“Oh, there she is! Ask her!”

“Tanaka!”

“Ask me what?” Yuki furrowed her brows, “I can’t help you get taller.”

“That’s not what he’s asking.”

“Then what? We have to head up to our rooms.” Kiyoko began leading them to the front desk to check-in.

“We want snacks, and Nishinoya won’t go alone.”

“Go with Tanaka.”

“I don’t wanna go.”

Yuki shrugged, “then I guess—“

“Yuki, you should go, since you’re the assistant manager!” Hinata smiled.

“What?”

“Hinata, that was a surprise!” Kiyoko sighed.

A new sense of pride flooded her chest, “okay, yeah I’ll go!”

“Oh? Nice; here’s the list!”

A list of snacks was placed in her hand and the boys left, leaving the two of them in the dust.

“We passed a convenient store on the way here, it’s not too far.” Yuki smiled, “come on.”

At first, the two of them were silent, walking side-by-side; neither of them knowing what to say.

“You were cheering me on,” Nishinoya remarked.

“I was cheering everyone on.”

“You said my name.”

“Surprised you could even hear me from down there.”

“We’re the same height!”

Yuki laughed as she riled him up, “sure.”

“We are!” He yelled once more, “I might even be taller.”

“Maybe in your dreams.”

“Look, the store.” He pointed ahead, ignoring the last comment and jogging forward. Yuki scoffed, running behind him and entering the store. The two of them decided to split up and fulfill each snack.  Yuki grabbed drinks and sweets while Nishinoya grabbed salty and spicy snacks. He grumbled something about lower class-men doing this.

The two of them met up once more, now staring at the tallest shelf in the store.

“Maybe if you were taller you could reach it.”

“You’re short too.”

“Yeah but you have funny hair, so it’s funnier.”

“Not true!”

A worker came by, picking the chips off the top and handing it to Yuki. Yuki smiled and thanked them, the pair now heading to the counter and paying for the snacks.  Yuki leafed through her memory as they exited the store, trying to remember what direction they came from; slowly putting together the small landmarks that made up the area.

They walked a few blocks, every step increasing her worry and nervousness.  Yuki’s eyes moved to Nishinoya, his own nerves apparent on his face.

After another 10 minutes, It finally clicked. They were lost.

Yuki looked around between houses, “uhh, let's head back this way.”

“Why not this way, I think it looks familiar.”

“But we came from that way.”

“Yeah but—“

“Nishinoya, this way!”

“Yuki!”

She gripped the bags tighter, “come on, this way we can head back to the store and then head the other direction which is clearly the right way.”

“And how did that work out last time!?”

“I didn’t think of it last time!”

“Fine!” Nishinoya walked past her and the way she directed.

They went in quiet as they headed the direction they came from, the tension strong between them. Yuki bit her lip, furrowing her brows as she tried to figure out a way to break the tension.

“Maybe if you were taller, you could see above the—“

“Alright, I get it!” Nishinoya yelled, still not turning back to face her.

The convenience store was bright in front of them and Yuki felt a sigh of relief, “sure, Shorty.”

“Yuki, why don’t you go join a volleyball team instead of hanging around us so much!?” He turned around, face scrunched into annoyance.

Yuki’s mouth dropped, not having expected such an out of character statement.  He quieted, now taking the opposite direction, the correct direction— to the hotel.

Yuki stayed silent, walking behind him, before finally speaking up, “I can’t play.”

“What?”

“I can’t play!” She said much clearer, stopping in her steps and putting the bags in her hands down.

He turned around, confused at the gesture.

She hesitated, biting her nails and cringing at her own vulnerability.

“The game before finals, I hurt my arm— my shoulder popped, and it hasn't been right since. I can’t play competitively anymore.” She kept her statements short.

He stared at her, waiting for her to go on.  She sat down, resting her elbows on her knees, resuming the terror her mouth continued on her nails.

“Then I moved schools, and I don’t know. There's just something about you guys that I... I just like it.”

She looked down, her insecurities beginning to take root; stopping her from looking at his reaction.  She didn’t need to, of course, she felt a warmth at her side. Nishinoya settling beside her, “you know, the height jokes are kinda funny.”

Yuki chuckled, finally looking up, “yeah?”

He looked at her, brown eyes reflecting the bright red of her hair, “yeah.”

They were quiet, sitting in each other’s company before ultimately getting up and leaving. The two of them walked the short walk back to the hotel, the silence between them having changed with a different tension.

They didn’t speak again that night. Or before the game. Or even after.

Small glances were shared between them, sneaking glances and quiet smiles. An unspoken agreement between the two had surfaced.  Tender moments, or at least how tender one could get in a high adrenaline court.

Soon it was time to pack the bus, Nishinoya carrying her bag, obviously noticed by the others but still kept silent.  The two of them settled on the bus, a small tease from each other before Yuki yawned, she felt the drowsiness of the ride, head slumping and landing on Nishinoya’s shoulder.

He pulled his jacket from his bag and placed it on her as much as he could, her head lulling every so often.

Tanaka laughed, poking Nishinoya’s head as he had fallen asleep with his head on hers.

Kiyoko had to tell him to be quiet but the bus felt the overwhelming relief; finally, the pining between them had come to a crescendo.

The bus came to a stop, they had returned to Kurasuno and it was time for them to head back home. Nishinoya woke up first, asking her gently as possible.

Her eyes blinked, rubbing them to wake herself up.

“We’re here.”

“I see that.”

He scoffed, looking as she blinked at the jacket, “I put it on you.”

“Oh.” The words caught in her mouth, “thanks.”

He nodded, the two of them filing off of the bus. The boys began splitting up, headed to their own homes and families to talk about the games.

“So, I guess we better go.” Yuki chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, so,” he nodded, his usual smile back on his face, “see ya!”

Yuki felt some disappointment, turning away to walk home.

“Wait, Yuki!”

She turned back, caught off guard as lips crashed onto hers. A slight pain gathered before arms wrapped around her, pulling her tight against them.  She closed her eyes, kissing back, with arms around him. One hand through his hair.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before he pulled away, “I’ll see you on Monday.”

She was breathless, “uh-huh.”

“Okay?”

She was taken aback, shocked but completely excited, “o-okay Shorty.”

He laughed, “one pass.”

**Author's Note:**

> and please, follow my twitter, lets be friends! [@tennessebigfoot](https://twitter.com/tennessebigfoot?s=20)


End file.
